Third Time's a Charm
by TheSlytherclaw
Summary: Julia Conrad is a girl with no real bravery. In fact, the reason she was placed in Gryffindor is still a mystery to her. Being best friends with Fred and George Weasley can take a lot of guts, mainly because of all the trouble they get into. Will Fred be the one to bring out the courage in Julia? -Originally on Wattpad-
1. Chapter 1

"Mum! I see Charlie! I'm going to say hello!" My brother, Xavier, shouts at my mother over the noise of Kings Cross Station. He runs off toward a pack of approaching redheads.

"Come Lucille, let's go see the Weasley's" Mum says, leading me throught the overwhelming crowds, hands on my shoulders, gently nugding a terrified me and my trolley forward.

I knew the Weasley's a bit. Our father's had been friends at Hogwarts. I've met Charlie, because he spends a week of summer holiday at my house because Xavier and him are best friends. I've only met the rest of the family a handful of times.

I see Xavier conversing happily with Charlie, and Mr. Weasley catching up with Dad when Mum and I make our way over.

"Oh, Victoria! How lovely to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims, engulfing Mum in a tight hug.

"Molly! How have you been? I hear Fred and George are starting at Hogwarts. It's Lucille's first year as well." Mum says, putting her hands on my shoulders. I glance at the two identical boys There were pinching another shorter boy's ears. I stifled a giggle.

"George! Fred! Behave, and introduce yourselves to, er, Lucille. Come now." Molly scolded the boys. They walked over whispering things in each other's ears and smiling. Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious.

"Uh, hi. I'm George." one said. The other smirked at his twin.

"And I'm, uh, Fred." the other snickered.

Mrs. Weasley shot them a glare, and their smiles fell.

"I mean, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George. Nice to meet you." George said, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I took it, and in a quiet shaking voice said, " Hi, uh, I'm, um, Ger-"

But the train whistle sounded before I could finish.

"Go on honey, you don't want to miss the train!" My mother said, pushing me toward the scarlet train.

"Good luck sweetheart! Don't forget to write!" Dad called as I tried my best not to trip up the steps, following Xavier.

Once on the train, Xavier finds a compartment for us. I peer out the window and see Mum and Dad waving at us. I wave and smile back nervously. This is going to be the longest time I'll be away from them.

Xavier pats my shoulder, trying to reassure me, and there is a tap on our compartment door.

"Xavier, could we sit with you? Everywhere else is packed I tell you!" Charlie exclaims, opening the door.

Xavier motions for them to come in, and I move to sit next to Xavier. The three redheads pile into the compartment.

Charlie and Xavier proceed to get into a heated discussion about some quidditch team, and the three soon-to-be first years are silent.

"So what's your name? We didn't-"

"-quite catch it at-"

"-the station." the two twins say, finishing each other's sentences. I just sit there, blinking in shock.

"They don't usually do that," Charlie interjects, "they're just showing off." I giggle as the twins turn pink.

"My name's Lucille." I say quietly.

The two just look at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

I frown, as my eyes start tearing. "Stop it, why are you laughing?" I cry.

"We're not laughing at you. Lucille-" Fred states, trying to compose himself.

"-you're name, it's-"

"Ghastly!" George exclaims. Xavier looks over at them and glares with the same intensity as Mrs. Weasley. That get's them quiet.

"Sorry." they say in unison.

"Do you have a middle name?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, it's Julia, but-"

"Great, that's what you're called from now on. Nice to meet you Julia."

I was quiet, but smiled to myself. Usually being the odd girl out in a family of three boys, all older than me, could be frustrating, resulting in me playing with my mum or by myself.

"So Julia," Fred begins, making a big show of using my new name, "What house to you hope to be in?"

"Well, I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, with Xavier, but I suppose Gryffindor of Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad. I really don't want to be in Slytherin though, Mum's told me bad things about people from there," I state very matter-of-factly, "what about you? What house do you want to be in?"

"That's easy! We already-" Fred starts,

"-know we'll be in-"

"-Gryffindor." they finish in unison.

"Our entire family has been there for ages, we'll be disowned if we're placed in a different house." George tells me.

"Mum and Dad are not going to disown you if you get put in a different house," Charlie tells them, "but Mum won't feed you anymore, that's for sure." Charlie smirks and watches as the twins' faces pale. Charlie winks at me, and I begin to laugh.

"Want to hear a joke?" Fred asks, trying to not think about not being fed.

"Sure. I like a good laugh." I reply, getting even more confident as the train ride progressed.

"Great! George and I are the kings of laughter! One time, when we were five, my little brother Ron broke my toy broomstick, so we changed his teddy bear into a-"

"Stop! We don't want you scaring the poor girl before she even meets the rest of us." Charlie huffs, rolling his eyes.

A little disappointed because I wanted to hear the rest of the story, I look out the window.

I admired the twins, so daring and unafraid. I wished I could be like that, but not everyone could. But some can learn to be.

"Conrad, Lucille," Professor McGonagall calls, picking up the ratty old hat, waiting to place it on my head. I can hear the faint snickers at my name, but I ignore them, thinking, I'm Julia now. Julia's are brave. Julia's are strong.

I close my eyes and slowly make my way over to the older professor and the hat.

"Kindness. Yes, very kind. Incredibly bright as well, Ravenclaw would suit you well. But what's this? Something burried, I see. Your house will help you to uncover it, because you are now in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts, earning me a wave of applause from the Gryffindor table. I look uncertainly over to Xavier at the Ravenclaw table, but he is clapping and cheering, as proud as any one of the Gryffindor. I begin to smile, and make my way over to the gold and red clad table, taking a seat next to Charlie, who pats my back.

After Fred and George are both sorted into Gryffindor, and the feast begins, I'm happy, even relieved to be in Gryffindor. This will be a good seven years.

Four Years Later...

"Get up! We've got Flitwick this morning! You know how he hates tardiness." My best friend Angelina Johnson exclaims, shaking me awake. I throw my pillow at her and growl, "Yes, and he also hates it when people are loud."

Angelina just laughs and begins to brush her hair. She seems the only one who is awake out of the five of us, because my other roommates are still only just sitting up and stretching. I sigh, grab my bag, and head toward the showers, mentally preparing myself for the start of term.

I got down to the common room and set my books down on a side table, plopping into one of the red cushy armchairs. I pick up my Charms textbook, just in case there was a pop quiz. Suddenly, a pair of horns interrupted my morning studying, causing me to throw my books into the air.

"And a good morning to you too!" I snarl at the laughing redheads behind my chair.

"Aw come on Jules, don't be like that." George says, leaning over the right armrest. My glare doesn't falter.

"Yeah, we were just trying to have a bit o' fun before getting back to the grind."Fred pleads, leaning over the opposite armrest. I cross my arms, glancing at both of their comically apologetic faces and roll my eyes.

"Fine, you are forgiven," I start, they begin to smirk at each other, " but you need to carry me to my classes."

They exchange mischievous grins.

"You asked for it!" They sing. My eyes widen as Fred pulls me up into his arms and throws me over his shoulder as if I were nothing more than a rag-doll, running out of the portrait hole, George following suit with my books and bag.

"Put me down!" I shout, pounding on his back. They just laugh and continue toward the Charms classroom.

"Here you are miss, the Charms classroom." Fred states when we reach the Charms room, gently lifting my up and setting me on the ground.

I curtesy, frowning, and grab my books from a still-laughing George.

"I ought to report you to Professor McGonagall." I state with a stony expression. It's not long before we're all laughing, as if I'd ever have the guts to report anyone to McGonagall. When I was a second year, two Slytherin fifth years would bully me, tease me, and steal from me. It eventually got so bad I would go crying to Xavier or Charlie each night, and they went and told McGonagall about them for me.

"Come on, we're going to be late, and on the first day of term too." I scold, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking out of Trasfiguration class alone, since Fred, George, and Lee got in trouble to passing notes, or rather, launching notes, accross the room. I was just headed to lunch when I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Julia!" none other than Roger Davies calls out to me. I stop, and slowly turn around, trying to control my excitement. I, like half of the other fifth year girls, harbored a 'secret' crush on Roger. He was one of the most good- looking boys in our year.

"Yeah, what do you need Roger?" I ask smiling. little flirting can't hurt anyone, right?

He caught up to me, "I was wondering what the homework was. I missed it." he confesses, looking guilty, but in a cute child-like way, like when a toddler knocks over a vase.

"Oh, yeah, pages twelve to page sixteen due on Thursday. Anything else?" I reply, slightly crestfallen his question was academic related.

"No, thank's a lot though!" Roger answers, beaming, heading off in the opposite direction. I watch him as we walks further and further away from me. When he is out of sight, I sight and lean back agaist the wall, contemplating the hundred ways our short conversation could have gone better.

As I'm internally damning myself, none other than Fred and George appear on my left and right, both smiling like idiots.

"Aw, does little Lucille have a crushy-wushy?" Fred oozes, using my first name, which he knows I hate. I roll my eyes and smack hin lightly.

"You'd like that, so I wouldn't have to spend my days hanging around you two, wouldn't you?" I ask sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at them.

Come on Jules, you know we'd troll every subject if it weren't for you. Why else would we keep you around?" George teases. I roll my eyes, push off the wall and walk toward the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch, Fred and I had Herbology. George couldn't accompany us, on account of slipping some sort of Zonko's product in a first year's drink, and got caught by Snape.

Professor Sprout begins to talk about Devil's Snare. To be quite honest, I didn't really pay attention, because it was dreadfully boring, and I knew I never wanted to be a herbologist in the near future.

"... Devil's Snare only grows in dim, damp places, so I couldn't very well show it to you now. But, if the light's went off," Sprout waved her wand and the light got dimmer, so I could barely see the outline of the Hufflepuff accross from me, "we could observe it's properties. Now I would all like you to line up, and come forward two by two to inspect the Devil's Snare. Write down what you notice about it, it's characteristic's."

"How deadly can a plant be? What can it do, grow on me?" Fred laughs quietly, so Sprout wouldn't hear.

"Actually Fred, Devil's Snare can-" but I was interupted by Professor Sprout.

"Conrad, Weasley, your turn." she called.

So, you fancy that Davies bloke?" he asks, smiling mischievously. I turn away from the plant to face him, a little taken back by his question.

"Um, he's alright I guess. Why do you want to know?" I shoot back in mock suspicioun. Fred laughs and shakes his head.

"No reason. But you do fancy him, I can tell. We saw you in the corridor this morning. You, my dear, were staring." Fred laughs again, and I shoot him a glare, shoving him playfully, causing him to stablize himself on the basket of Devil's Snare. Faster then lightining, it was on him, climbing his arm toward his neck.

"Fred!" I cry, panicking. Professor Sprout doesn't seem to see, back turned talking to a student.

"Quick Jules, do something!" Fred chokes out, fighting the weed on his neck. I'm still panicking, unsure what to do.

"Uhh, just relax! it won't kill you if you're relaxed!" I say, wracking my brain for any spell that may help.

"Does it look like I'm able to relax?!" he coughed. I was getting desperate, his face was turning red. And then it hit me.

"Lumos Solem!" and a jet of light errupts from my wand, making the Devil's Snare wither, falling from Fred's gasping form.

"Thanks for that," he chokes out in between breaths.

"What is going on here!" Sprout cries surprised, rushing toward us. She waves her wand again, and there's light again.

"I'm- um, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" I sputter, but Fred puts a hand on my back, silencing me.

"I'm sorry Professor Sprout. It was my fault. I wans't listening, touched the Devil's Snare, and it started to strangle me. Julia was trying to help. She didn't to anything wrong." Fred says calmly.

I look upa at him, and he looks back and winks.

"Mr. Weasley, that's five points from Gryffindor for not listening to my directions. As for Miss Conrad, I'm awarding Gryffindor fifteen points for saving a classmate's life. That's all for this lesson. Back to your seats." Sprout says, patting me on the back, shooing us back to our spots.

"Merlin Fred, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I start, but Fred puts a gloved hand over my mouth to silence me.

"It's alright, I'm not dead am I? Anyway, I was probably going to touch it anyway, I really didn't listen to the directions." he teased, gathering his books.

I laughed along with him, but the thought of losing him forever terrified me. What would I do without him or George?


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night, and I was headed to the library, Fred and George in tow.

"Come on Jules, help us with this, just once!" George begged.

"Yeah, you're the smartest person at Hogwarts! Saving Granger of course, but why do you need to study?" Fred whined. I smiled apologetically, but kept on walking.

"Because, I have a Care of Magical Creatures quiz coming up, and I've got a hard time concentrating what with all the dementors running around the place. Shouldn't you two be studying as well?" I question, opening the library door.

They shrug, and Fred says, "Who needs to study when we have you!"

"See you later Jules!" George shouts as the two jet off down the corridor, knocking over a couple of first years.

As I step into the library, who do I run into, but Roger Davies, dropping all my books.

I blush red, and go to pick up my scattered belongings, pushing my dark brown hair out of my face.

"No, let me. It was my fault." Roger insists, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he smiles, bending over to gather my books.

"Care of Magical Creatures, eh?" Roger comments as he stands up, examining my study books. I blush a deeper red and nod.

"Yeah, the dementors outside distract me. I can't learn when I can't concentrate." I explain, reaching to take back the books.

Running a hand through his thick black hair, he states, "I could tutor you if you want. It's not that you need it, but you know, us Ravenclaw's aren't bad with our classes." he chuckles. By now, I'm pretty sure my face is the same color as my Gryffindor tie. My heart was pounding.

"Uh, would you mind? That would be great." I manage to get out without choking. He smiles at me, his perfect teeth glinting in the light.

"Great. How about I meet you hear, say, tomorrow night at eight?" he asks smoothly.

"Sounds good. Thanks!"

He winks at me, "No problem." and walks away. I vault into the library, ignoring Madam Pince's shouts, and find a secluded area to celebrate in.

"Well you're back awfully quick." Fred comments when I burst through the portrait hole, all smiles.

"Fred, no, pay attention to-" George cries. The pair of them are hunched over a cauldron, that promptly releases a large puff of angry red smoke, earning screams from others in the common room.

"Bloody hell you two! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I shout, fanning the smoke away from my eyes, my good mood slightly tainted by the explosion.

"Well we were trying- to make- pepper-up potion-" George stammer's between coughs, "until Gred here- put in to much- pepper." Fred grins sheepishly, reaching for his wand.

"No, let me." I say, pushing his hand down. "Aere puro!" and the red smoke disappears.

"Thanks Jules. What would we do without you?" George gushes.

"Die probably. Now go clean up, you two look like Seamus Finnigan." I tease, laughing at the ash covering the twins' freckles.

They make a vain attempt to get the ash off their faces using their hands, only to succeed in spreading it around their faces.

"Go!" I laugh, pointing to the staircase leading to the boys dormitories.

FRED POV

"Well brother of mine, what had you so distracted out there?" George questions, drying off his face.

"Do you want the truth?" I return, contemplating how to tell him.

George nods, chucking the used towel on the ground.

"Honestly, it's Julia. I just can't help it. I'm mad for her!" I exclaim, flopping down on my bed, running my hands through my hair.

George sits down next to me, grinning like a madman.

"You as Julia, eh? Well, can't say I never saw it coming." He states, patting my shoulder.

"Well, what do I do about it? Do I tell her? I mean, if she doesn't fancy me back, we could never be friends again. I couldn't handle never speaking to her again." I sulk, covering my face in a pillow. Stuck between friendship, and something more.

"Now look here mate, Jules will never fancy you if you smother yourself!" George teases' pulling the pillow off my face.

"Now come on, we need to hurry and get back down there and clean up our glorious mess, get up mate!" he calls when he sees I'm not making an attempt to move.

"Yeah, alright."

**Julia...**

"I'm off to study. Please try not to blow anything up while I'm gone." I announce. Fred, George, and Lee were the only ones in the common room.

"Yes mother!" They chorused as I climbed through the portrait hole.

A date with Roger Davies. Angelina and Alicia will never believe this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bowtruckle's eat-" Roger starts, quizzing me on the material we went over that night.

"-insects. It also has four sharp fingers in which to catch it's prey," I recite, smiling, "you're a great tutor Roger. Thanks so much!" I say a bit to loudly for Madame Pince's taste, earning a harsh 'Shush!' from the old librarian.

To be honest, Roger really wasn't that great of a tutor, but if Roger Davies was offering to give me private lessons, bloody hell I was going to say yes! I began to gather my books, standing up.

"Hey, Julia, could you wait here a moment?" Adrian asks, placing a strong, yet soft hand on top of mine.

"Uh, sure." I respond, confused. He smiles and dashes out of the library, leaving my standing there, hand out awkwardly, mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." a sour Slytherin by the name of Adrian Pucey sneers, chuckling at my baffled state.

"What do you want Pucey?" I respond, straightening myself out. He laughs and sits in a chair near my, spinning it around so he straddles it.

"Nothing at all. I'm just surprised Davies suckered you into his little act. I didn't even think you, even if you are a Gryffindor, would get pulled into his facade." Adrian says, grabbing a book off the table we were studying at, and beginning to flip through it.

"Care of Magical Creatures? That's what he's 'tutoring' you in? Davies couldn't tutor his way out of a paper bag." Adrian criticizes, setting the book back down.

"If he's so stupid, how come he gets such good grades?" I fire back. It was true, Roger had O's in almost every subject.

"Davies may not be smart when it comes to classes and books, but strategy, boy. Why else do you think Ravenclaw has such as good Quidditch team? I'm surprised he wasn't put in Slytherin." Adrian explains, switching positions in his chair, and leaning on the back two legs.

"He's going to ask you out, too Hogsmeade, you know that, right? He's just using you. He's trying to make his previous girlfriend jealous, by going out with someone as pretty as you." Adrian continues, he sits upright on his chair once he realizes he just complimented a Gryffindor.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" I tease, laughing at his surprised expression.

"You're still a stupid Gryffindor." he sneers, promptly getting up and leaving me there. When he's gone, I start to laugh, earning me a third 'Shush!' from Madam Pince in the past 24 hours.

As Adrian is leaving, I notice Roger returning to the library. He spots me, and smiles. I give him a teasing, flirtatious wave back as he makes his way over to me.

"What did you need to get?" I ask as he gets closer. He looks around the library uncertainly for a minute before answering, as if looking for something… Or someone. I notice a petite blond Ravenclaw girl enter the library, eyes on us. Maybe Adrian was right.

"I just had to check on a potion I was brewing. But anyway, I had something to ask you," and like magic, as he says that, the Ravenclaw girl advances towards us, "would you like to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

I glance at the Ravenclaw girl, who looks absolutely appalled, and then back at Davies. Damn he was fit. Perfect brown chocolate eyes you could get lost in for hours, peeking out from under his dark shining hair, but I stop myself before I start drooling, and then I remember Adrian's theory.

This Ravenclaw girl did look angry enough to be an ex-girlfriend, or at least fancy Roger a lot, and I didn't want to get into the middle of a boy fight, especially with a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, but no thanks Roger. Thanks for the offer though. I'm sure some other girl would love to accompany you though" I say, picking up my books and leaving, leaving Roger dumbstruck, standing at the table. I saw the Ravenclaw girl give me a glare before I was in the corridor.

"That was brilliant! Davies has never been turned down before! You just made history Conrad." Adrian Pucey congratulates, coming up behind me, laughing hysterically. I return with a genuine smile, knowing I did the right thing.

"It was pretty funny to see the look on his face." I admit, finding his laughter infectious and starting to giggle myself. I try to stop myself, because I know Slytherin's are supposed to be bad, I mean, just look at Draco Malfoy, a rotten, evil, spoiled brat to the core. But Adrian didn't look to be like that. He was, in a way, nice, although we had never spoken much before now, as I had always thought he was a stereotypical Slytherin boy.

"Where are you headed anyway? It's getting rather late for a Gryffindor to be outside their tower now isn't it?" he questions, putting on a mocking quizzical face. As I begin to ascend the staircase, just about ready to answer, my bag slips, and as I turn to pick it up, I slip too, knocking myself, Adrian, and all of my books, to the ground, hitting a few steps on the way.

We hit the ground, limbs entangled. Adrian got up, unharmed. He extends a hand, which I grasp, only to fall right back down again.

"Ah! My ankle! I cry at the sight of it. It's bent at an odd angle, but there's no blood. As I look on it, it hurts more and more.

Adrian's eyes widen at the sight on my deformed ankle, immediately kneeling over to examine it.

"That is definitely broken." Adrian points out, trying to help me up, throwing my arm around his shoulder, and half carrying half dragging me in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"So, you're not worried about being teased for helping a Gryffindor?" I ask, after the third group of second years started pointing and whispering about us. Adrian gave the group of second years a steely glare before turning back to me.

"I don't know. Should I be?" he shoots back, smirking at me, walking a little faster, signaling an end to the topic.

I kept thinking about it in the back of my mind though. Slytherin's helping Gryffindor's. It was just unnatural. But I guess Adrian wasn't much like a normal Slytherin, and I guess I just wasn't a normal Gryffindor. But still, people would talk; gossip spreads like fiendfyre at Hogwarts. If word got around that a Slytherin was helping me, I would be labeled, I don't know, house traitor or something. But I guess things would be worse for Adrian, seeing as he's the big, bad Slytherin who hates all Gryffindor's and Muggle Born's.

"Stop thinking about people seeing us. I know that's what you're thinking about. You've actually proven a Gryffindor can keep their mouth shut for five minutes. Now here, wait while I go get Madam Pomfrey." Adrian teased, gently setting me down on a bench outside of the Hospital Wing. I winced as I set my foot on the ground. I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived I'd been so absorbed in my own thoughts.

"Oh dear, come now, let's get you all fixed up. Conrad, isn't it?" I nod as Madam Pomfrey asks, bustling out of the hospital wing.

"Mr. Pucey, would you mind bringing Ms. Conrad in here. Come now, set her down over there." She says, gesturing for Adrian to assist me to a crisp, clean cot near the door, while she scuttles off to another room.

Adrian turns back to me, leaning over so that our noses are nearly touching, putting one arm around my waist, the other under my knees. I wince as he lifts me, my ankle shifting.

"Sorry." He mutters, bringing me to the cot Madam Pomfrey pointed out, setting me down as gently as possible. As he does so, Madam Pomfrey comes back in, heading over toward us.

"Thank you Mr. Pucey. You may leave." She says, smiling, handing me a glass of tonic before heading over to another cot to tend to a small boy whose face was a sickly shade of green.

"Hey," I call over to Adrian as he walks out, turning around, "thanks for your help." I smile. He gives me a short wave and winks at me before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Julia, I've got a question, and you need to answer honestly." George asks, lounging lazily on the couch in the common room. We were the only ones in there besides a group of fourth years doing homework, and some third years gossiping no doubt.

It was two weeks after my broken ankle, and Adrian helping me to the Hospital Wing. Adrian stopped the spreading of the rumors, with some of those famous Slytherin threats, before Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia or Lee found out. Although I was pretty sure a couple Gryffindor's knew about it, but didn't have the guts to tell anyone else, for fear of Adrian's wrath.

"What do you want to know Georgie?" I reply, sitting up from my position of being draped over a red armchair.

"Where do you disappear to every afternoon? There's not that many places to go besides the Great Hall, the common rom, and the library." He points out. Fred starts to pay attention too, his head perking up after dozing off.

"I go to the library and tutor second years in Transfiguration. I get three house points every time I do, and I figured we needed all the points we could get, what with Snape, and all the dementors." I say, only a half lie. I do tutor second years in Transfiguration, but only on Wednesdays. The rest of the time I'm there, I'm talking with Adrian. He's actually really nice for a Slytherin. He's a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, likes to read, his best friend is Terrence Higgs, Malfoy really irritates him, and he secretly likes to listen to Celestina Warbeck.

"I forgot, I need to talk to, uh, Flitwick, about some Charms homework I missed. Be back later." Fred interjects out of the blue, promptly getting up and climbing through the portrait hole, without so much as a goodbye.

**Fred… **

"Where were you?" George asks as I trample into our dorm room. I look over and see Lee deep asleep, snoring loudly.

"Nowhere, to talk to McGonagall." I reply, sitting on my bed, drawing back to quilts.

"I thought you had to go talk to Flitwick." George says, smirking in the dark. Dammit, I had said Flitwick earlier, hadn't I? Oh well, may as well tell him.

"Fine, I went to the Entrance Hall to check out the House Point Hourglasses. If Julia really was tutoring those second years every day for the past two weeks, ours would be a lot higher than the Hufflepuffs, who only have about 17. Unless Snape's taking away points for breathing, Jules isn't tutoring second years." I explain.

"Wow," George replies, "you figured something out without Julia's help, good on you Freddie ol' boy. But why would Julia be lying to us? We've known her forever; shouldn't we have some faith in her?"

"I guess you're right. G'night Forge."

"Night Gred."

But I couldn't get the thought out of my head that Julia wasn't being completely honest with us.

**Julia…**

I was outside, near the edge of the Forbidden forest, with Fred in the cool October air. It was cold, but not so cold that you couldn't be outside without a winter cloak. George as unable to join us, as he had to serve a Saturday detention with Snape for causing trouble in Potions, although, causing trouble may be an understatement.

We were working on a prank candy that was supposed to make your tongue swell to five times its normal size, but we hadn't figured out a name yet. We were casually shooting the breeze while shouting out possible product names.

"Mouth Mis-sizing Morsels." I shout, leaning up against a tree, tossing a toy snitch to Fred, who shakes his head. I glance behind me, as if someone is watching me, and they are. Adrian is sitting in a tree, pretending to read a book, out of Freds line of vision.

"Super Tongue Sweets." Fred interjects, bringing me back to our game, tossing the snitch back to me.

But just as I open my mouth, a scream comes out. Coming out of the forest behind Fred is a huge, black cloaked beast, at least ten feet high… A Dementor.

"Run! Fred shouts, already up and running, but I'm not so quick, my foot getting caught in a tree root. Fred sees that I'm trapped and stops, but can't help me, the Dementor is to close.

I started to feel sad, and it made me think of Nana's funeral, when I lost my first owl, Eglantine. I thought of Fred being attacked by the Devil's Snare, and how I was terrified I would lose him forever. I tried to think of cheerful things, but nothing came to mind, it was as if I never was happy, and I never will be again.

The Dementor was right on top of me now, I could feel it sucking away all my happiness, and I felt weak. Just as I was about to close my eyes, a bright light appeared, and the Dementor retreated a bit, just enough for a pair of arms to scoop me up and carry me to safety.

"I think she's waking up." I hear a voice say, my eyes still closed. When I open them, I am met with the blurry figures of George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie Bell, and Fred. I sit up a little, and as I do, Madam Pomfrey comes rushing over, placing a large bar of chocolate on a table next to me.

"Miss Conrad, it's good to see you've woken up. You must have some luck, coming here twice in one week, escorted by Mr. Pucey both times. Well go on, eat it." Madam Pomfrey instructs, pushing the chocolate closer to me before bustling away.

"What happened?" I ask groggily, yawning and stretching my arms, as if I had just woken up from a nap. Everyone exchanged glances, until all eyes were on Fred.

"Well, you kind of fainted when the Dementor attacked you. And that Adrian Pucey bloke from Slytherin came from out of nowhere and casted lumos maxima, and that seemed to make it back off a bit, just enough for me to grab you and run for the castle." Fred explains, scratching his head, as if straining to remember the whole story.

I nod, my mouth full of chocolate, his story seemed to fit. Adrian and I were good enough friends he would help Fred to save me. Madam Pomfrey returns, holding a glass of water.

"Alright everybody, give her some rest. She's had a long day." Madam Pomfrey injects, breaking up the group gathered around my cot. "Miss Conrad, you should be fine in the next hour or so, but I want to see all that chocolate gone before you leave, understood?"

I nod in reply, waving to them as they leave, taking a sip of the water, and leaning back on the pillows, closing my eyes.

"Hey Conrad." A voice says, my eyes snap open, Adrian, standing over my cot smirking.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, not really expecting him to visit at all. I mean, we were friends, but he had a reputation to uphold.

"I just wanted to drop by to check if you were still alive, and my heroic efforts were not wasted." He says cockily, straightening his tie.

"Well, as you can tell I'm safe, all because of your 'heroic efforts,' I laugh, "Without them, I'd be a lot worse off than I am now."

Adrian gives me a sad smile, "Sure. Well, I've got to go, bye Conrad."

"Bye Adrian." I say in an almost whisper.

Adrian Pucey. He was wonderful. He was kind, gentle, but he was tough and strong when he had to be, namely around his Slytherin friends. But he wasn't like other Slytherin's. Other Slytherin's would laugh at the sight of a Gryffindor being attacked by a Dementor, but Adrian took a risk to save me, and so did Fred. Both were completely amazing, but there was just something about Adrian that made me smile every time he was around, but it couldn't be… Could it?


	6. Chapter 6

to gather Zonko's supplies, or with Alicia and Angelina and go shopping with Angelina and Alicia. I was in the library, where I had been finding myself most evenings recently, in the company of Adrian Pucey. He was a really great guy, and, if I may be so audacious, quite handsome as well. I hadn't told anyone we'd been meeting, especially not Fred or George, they would freak out.

We would talk about anything in the library, books we'd be around, classes, friends, family, anything. Tonight's topic was Hogsmeade.

"So, were you planning on going on the Hogsmeade trip?" Adrian casually asks, flipping through a battered copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Uh, yeah I was. I was just going to go and get some Zonko's stuff with Fred and George, maybe some shopping with Angelina and Alicia, a trip to the Three Broomsticks, I've got no real plans." I confess shelving an autobiography on Kennilworthy Whisp.

"Well, if you really do have no plans as to what you want to do, would you like to meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks around, say, noon?" Adrian proposes, trying to look as casual as possible, but I could see in his eyes he was nervous.

"Sure, that would be great." I reply, smiling. Now this might be a little harder to hide from dear old Fred and George, I could at least tell Alicia and Angelina though.

He gives me a toothy grin, "Great, I'll see you then. I should be heading back, Charms exam in the morning." He says, picking up a small pile of books.

"I should be too. I'll see you." I say, waving at him as he goes, he gives a small wave back.

"Wait!" I shout, hoping Madam Pince didn't hear, or I'd have detention for sure. He stops and turns around; a confused look crosses his face.

"I realized I never properly thanked you for fighting off that Dementor. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with you Saturday." I say, as genuinely as possible.

Adrian looks me in the eye, brushing a stray strand of hair from my eyes, "You're welcome. I knew that if I didn't, I'd live with the guilt. Bye Julia." He says calmly, heading toward the exit once more.

"Bye Adrian."

It was later that night, Angelina, Alicia, and I were preparing for bed, when I decided I should tell them, I mean, they were my best friends, and really, how big of a deal was it.

"Guess what?" I ask excitedly, they returned bored stares, suggesting they didn't particularly care.

"I have a date to Hogsmeade." That got their attention. Mere seconds later, they were on my, peppering me with questions.

"Who is it?!" Alicia asks enthusiastically.

"Promise you won't kill me, but it's Adrian Pucey." I say nervously. Adrian was on the Slytherin quidditch team, so they may not be as enthusiastic about me going with him, Slytherin being the main rival of Gryffindor, especially in quidditch.

"Pucey? The Slytherin? Are you sure you want to go with him? I mean, he's a Slytherin." Alicia asks, a pointed look on her face. Angelina's smile froze on her face, a little scarily.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to go with him. We've been talking a lot lately, and he's actually really nice." I reply, hoping my two best friends would at least approve.

"Well, if you're sure. I guess he wasn't all bad during matches, and besides, he's pretty fit." Angelina defends, recovering from the shock of her best friend going out with a Slytherin.

I grin, "Thanks, now I just have to get around to telling Fred and George." I say, my mood dampened. They acted as if they were my older brothers, scaring off any boy in a ten foot radius. I'm glad none of my real brothers were still at Hogwarts, or anyone, boy, girl, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, who tried to talk to me, would have their bones liquefied. Yeah, they were those kinds of brothers.

"Oh Merlin, they're going to kill you Jules. The whole lot of the Weasley's hates Slytherin's." Angelina points out, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"Just break it to them gently, but not right away, maybe after your date with Pucey, so in case things go badly you won't have anything to tell." Alicia says cheerfully. I give her a look, and she smiles sheepishly, "It's worth a shot."

"I guess. Please, don't spread this around. I don't want anything to start until anything is official, got it?" I plead. Hogwarts has some pretty bad rumors flying around, even now, and people are good at starting them, and I don't want a stupid rumor ruining my chances with Adrian, or any other boy for that matter.

"We promise." They say in unison, trying to stay serious, but miserably fail by giggling. I laugh along with them.

"Good. I should have you two do an Unbreakable Vow." I joke, feigning seriousness. We all erupt in laughter.

"Well, I need sleep. And so do you miss Pucey!" Angelina teases, climbing under her quilts.

"Night!" I call, and with the wave of my wand, the lights are out, and I'm asleep before I even hit the pillow.

******************************  
That night, I have an odd dream.

It was me and Adrian, in a vast open field, we were just laughing together, holding hands, couple-y kind of stuff. But there was someone standing off, watching us with a longing face. Fred. Fred just kept getting closer the more the dream went on, until he was standing so close to me I could reach out and touch his shoulder. So I did. But just before my hand made contact with him, he whispered on word, "Please." And the dream shifted.

Now, I was face to face with a Dementor. I was running down some kind of beach, the sky and waves were dark. I ran, but I kept passing Adrian. I kept shouting for him to run, but he only stood there, watching me struggle. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the Dementor was behind me, attacking Fred, who kept motioning me to keep running. I go to save him, and the Dementor vanishes, but so does Fred.

I woke up screaming.

"Julia! Jules! Wake up!" Alicia shouts in my face, simultaneously shaking my shoulders. My eyes darted around the dark room, terrified that the Dementor was still there. I see Angelina standing at the foot of my bed, looking frightened.

"Sh, calm down. It was only a dream, it wasn't real." Alicia soothes in a quiet, calm voice, one hand on my shoulder, the other holding my hand. I was panicking. Where was Fred? Was he okay?

"Fred, where's Fred? He's been attacked, Fred. Where's Fred?" I babble, tears still flowing freely down my face.

"She's cold as ice. I'm going to take her down to the Common Room by the fire. Go get Fred. I think she needs to be sure he's okay." Instructs Alicia, her attention directed toward Angelina, who nods, throws on a dressing gown, and is out the door. Alicia turns back to me, and helps me stand up, and leads me out of our dormitory room down to the common room.

Draping a blanket I brought from my room around my shoulders, I sat on an armchair close to the dying fire, though it still gave off a good amount of heat. I clutched the blanket tighter around my shoulders, tears sliding silently down my face. I could still see the Dementor, crouched over Fred's body, sucking the life out of him. I shivered at the thought.

"Jules, are you alright?" I heard Fred's voice ask softly, coming from behind me. I turned slowly, as to make sure this wasn't a dream, and saw Fred, whole, safe, healthy, and alive, right in front of me. I leapt out of the chair and ran to engulf him in a strangling hug, sobbing again. I could feel him; he was actually there, something I could hold in my hands. He was real.

"It's alright, I'm here." He soothes, wrapping strong, secure arms around me.

"It- just felt- so-real." I choke out between sobs. Fred was silent, rubbing my back, trying to calm me still.

**Fred…**

I couldn't do anything but hold Julia. She was so small and helpless in my arms, fragile, as if I held on to tightly, she'd shatter. This is how I always want it to be, besides all of the fear and crying, but me, holding her in my arms, with everything calm. That's how it would be one day.

"It's alright love, I'm here." I whisper, stroking her hair lightly as she continued to cry into my shoulder.

Julia looked up at me, green eyes red and shining, and smiled, ever so slightly. Yet it was still a smile.

"I think I'm alright now." She whispered, sniffling, loosening her hold on my neck. In turn, I secured my arms around her waist and back.

"Please let go Fred." She said quietly, weakly trying to push out of my arms, . But I shook my head in defiance.

"Not until you've stopped crying." I reply, wiping a tear away with my thumb.

Yeah, this is how it should be.

**Julia…**

After I was a bit calmer, convinced that Fred was OK, and stopped sobbing, Alicia, Fred, and I sat down, and tried to figure out what the dream was about. George and Angelina had gone back to bed; they also answered the questions of the curious younger ones who had been woken up by my cries.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Alicia began. I looked at the fireplace, Angelina had started it up again, so that the flames were alive again, dancing around the edges.

"Well," I begin, debating whether or not to leave out Adrian, "Fred and I were in an open field, except I was in the middle, and Fred was far away. Every time I turned around to look at him, he was closer, until he was right next to me. Then, we were on some sort of beach, except it was dark. There was a Dementor chasing me, and as I ran, I would pass someone, and I kept trying to tell them to run, but they wouldn't. When the Dementor caught up to me, there was a bright light, and Fred was in front of me, getting attacked by the Dementor. I tried to stop it but-"and I stopped.

Fred and Alicia just looked at me, wide eyed, in fear, maybe, in shock, definitely. Remembering made me shudder; I inched closer to Fred for reassurance. It was the image of Fred's lifeless body crumbling before me that kept repeating over and over in my mind. Even hours after I went back upstairs to try and sleep, but I couldn't because of that picture that popped up everywhere, when I was thinking about Charms, there it was. When I tried to think about books, there it was. Even when I tried thinking about Adrian, it was still there, haunting my thoughts.

The next morning, I was dead tired; Angelina had to literally drag me from my bed minutes before the first class began, casting spells on my hair to make it look more manageable, and taking me to Madam Pomfrey for a Pepperup potion to try and make me feel a bit better. The day dragged on, slow and boring as usual, except for the fact I was scolded a few times for drifting off to sleep during a lesson. But I couldn't help it, every time I closed my eyes; there it was, Fred, dead. I couldn't bear the thought of losing one of my best friends, even if it was just a dream.

"Julia, come on, you know it was just a dream. Please, be the happy bookworm Jules we know and love, huh? Oh come on, at least crack a smile." George pleaded during lunch that afternoon. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, which earned a satisfied "Yes!" from him.

"Yes, treasure that smirk. It's been the only form of joy she's even shown today." Alicia complains, poking at her food with her fork.

"That's not true! While we were in Binn's class I- no, no you're right." I admit, face falling. I glance around the table; Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Katie Bell have joined us at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"You haven't touched your food. You've got to eat something Jules." Angelina observes, pushing my plate closer to me. I roll my eyes and take a bite of cold turkey.

"Happy now, are we?" I say sarcastically, letting my fork fall from my hands with a clatter on the shining wood table.

"Very, thanks." She replies snarkily. I sigh, running my hands through my hair. Why was I being like this? I wasn't usually this upset after a night of no sleep. I don't know, something just didn't feel right this morning.

"Well, I'm off to Potions. I'll meet you down there." I say, grabbing my books, thinking that if I weren't around those closest to me, I wouldn't be as rude and hurt them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated very regularly, has this annoying thing where it doesn't let me look at my profile, and you know how you click on the boxes that say Publish, Polls, Favorites, etc, well the little plus signs next to them don't show up on occasion, rendering updating impossible. But it's working now! I hope you enjoy this installment, and please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.  
PS: if you know how to fix my dilemma with my profile not working as mentioned above, if you wouldn't mind contacting me on how to fix it that would be lovely, because I'm still relatively new and I can't find anything on Google. Thanks!**

I woke up on Saturday after my first full night of rest in a week. A good thing that I got a good sleep too, because today was my first date with Adrian at Hogsmeade.

As I sat up in bed, I saw Angelina and Alicia rifling through my trunks.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" I demand groggily, falling back on my bed with a grunt. It's too early for this.

"We're trying to pick out the perfect outfit for you do wear on your date with Adrian today, what else would we be doing?" Angelina giggles as she continues to rummage through my trunk.

Alicia stops destroying my trunk for a moment when she sees I'm still in bed, and pulls me toward the tiny lavatory, complete with shower, toilet, and miniature sink.

"Take a shower, you're filthy." Alicia exclaims, throwing some old clothes at me before returning to my seemingly bottomless trunk. I sigh and obey.

When I step out of lavatory, I see a new set of clothes laid out on my bed. I guess this is what I'm wearing on my almost date with Adrian. It didn't look to disgusting, so I put it on.

I make my way down to the Great Hall after I finished preparing, toward the Ravenclaw table where Adrian and I agreed to meet, as we didn't want to arouse suspicion from our house members.

It takes a few minutes of searching, but I finally find him standing at the closer end of the table, talking to another fifth year, not looking to engaged in the conversation, and then our eyes meet, and his face lights up. I smile, a warm blush spreading across my cheeks. He's happy to see me.

"Morning Conr- er, Julia. You're looking lovely this day." Adrian says, a large cheesy grin on his face. I giggle and reply.

"You're not too shabby either Mr. Pucey."

Adrian smiles and extends an arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall we?"

I grin, taking his arm, and we head out to Hogsmeade.

We elude any of my Gryffindor comrades on the way there, but finding a spot to eat proved a more difficult task.

"Not to worry, I've thought ahead for a situation like this. Follow me." Adrian beckons, leading me further and further down the road until the shops are few and far between.

"Adrian, where are you taking us?" I inquire, but he only looks back at me and smiles. I roll my eyes and continue on.

He finally stops once we are a ways into a forest toward the back of the village closer to the Shrieking Shack. The leaves have all fallen off, letting plenty of sunlight in. "Wait here." He instructs before disappearing into the trees momentarily, only to return, waving me to follow him yet again.

When he stops, I look around at the surroundings. He had set up a blanket covering the ground with a tiny basket filled with candy and butterbeer.

"This is great! Mum used to take me and Xavier out into the garden and have picnics in the summer with us when we were little." I exclaim, engulfing him in a hug. He hugs me back, a bit reluctant at first.

"So you really like it?" he asks, releasing his grip on me.

I smile, "I love it! Now let's eat!"

We eat chocolate frogs, Every Flavor Beans, and cauldron cakes for what seems like forever, but sadly, it comes to an end.

"Adrian, do you mind if I pop in and freshen up?" I ask when we're outside the Three Broomsticks. That was a lot of butterbeer and pumpkin juice we drank.

"Not at all, I'll wait." He replies, I smile and dash inside. Once I'm done and on my way back outside to meet Adrian, two tall figures block my path, two tall figures I've known my whole life.

"Anthony! Victor! What are you doing here?" I shout excitedly, engulfing them both in a huge hug,, or trying to at least, as they both work testing and selling quidditch supply, and they're rather large. I hadn't seen my two oldest brothers since Christmas, I've missed them so much!  
"Just came to visit our favorite sister! What else would we be doing?" Victor answers, clapping me on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you lass." Anthony says warmly, playfully tousling my hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you could only get off work for the holiday." I repeat my question, they exchange glances.

"Well, a close friend of yours sent us an owl a few days ago-"Victor starts.

"Said you had a date to Hogsmeade today."

"Now usually, we wouldn't be so concerned over this-

"But then they mentioned he was a Slytherin." Anthony finishes.

I look down in shame and embarrassment. Who would tell them?

"Who told you?" I demand angrily, furious now.

"Angelina. The tall one who came over while you two were on Christmas holiday last year." Victor replies, giving me a serious, almost fatherly look.

"Why does it matter to you who I go to Hogsmeade with? I don't think it's any of your business." I reply sharply, folding my arms crossly.

"Well, Slytherins can't be trusted an-"

"I think I can judge for myself whom I can and cannot trust. I obviously can't trust Angelina now, as she ran her big mouth and told you two! And so what if he's a Slytherin! He's very kind, and I like him a lot!" I snap, trying to push past them. But, being the large quidditch players that they are, they don't budge.

"Now calm down Jules, we were only trying to protect you." Anthony answers in a soothing voice, taking my shoulders.

"Yeah, it could have been worse. She could have sent that owl to dad instead of us. Now, if Dad came, well, that's a different story." Victor smirks. My stony expression only holds for so long before I give in to their now outstretched arms. I smile and embrace my oldest brothers.

"Well, this is your first date; let's go intimidate the young lad, shall we?" Victor says, a serious look, but a twinkle of fun in his eye. Anthony just grins.

"Not today Vic, it's only their first time out together. I doubt there's been that much snogging yet, aye sis?" Anthony teases. My face turns beet red, even if Adrian and I hadn't kissed yet.

"Leave! I need to get back to a date! I told him I was going to use the loo, and it doesn't take that long! I love you! Bye!" I say, hugging them quickly, and pushing through them, all three of us laughing.

"Sorry about that, I ran into-er- Fred and George." I quickly lie when I return outside to a patiently waiting Adrian.

He smirks, and we head back toward the castle, hand in hand.

**Julia…**

I storm into the Gryffindor common room, searching for a certain pair of roommates of mine. I wasn't as angry with Angelina for owling Anthony and Victor as I was at the fact that they actually came. I also felt the need to be a girl and spill every detail of our outing to them, but that was beside the point.

I found them in our room, curling each other's hair with their wands. They were laughing at something, but their smiles vanished when they saw my face. They dropped their wands with a clatter and squealed in delight, rushing over to meet me, peppering me with questions.

"How'd it go?"

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did he bring you flowers?"

"Did you two-"

"Enough!" I shout, and they fall silent.

"So tell us, how did it go?" Alicia asked again, the smile not gone from her face. Angelina looks at me expectantly as well, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"If you must know," I start sternly, when a smile breaks across my face, "It was fantastic!" as I relay some of the main points of our date, not revealing too much, I want to keep some of it just between Adrian and I.

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't know they'd actually show up. I just thought that someone else should be looking out for you." Angelina defends herself when I mention running into Victor and Anthony in the Three Broomsticks.

I role my eyes at her, not minding so much anymore. I was completely happy, and I was hoping that Adrian was too. I hear Alicia tell me something about quidditch practice, but I'm already thinking about date number two.


End file.
